polinapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Day Mickey
The Snow Day Mickey is a venerable 12 Polina Road tradition, dating back to 2008. Since then, every winter, 5 of 6 Poliners (as Peter Howell does not drink) have banded together to purchase a mickey (3 litres) of a chosen form of alcohol, to be consumed on the first snow day of the winter, or the final Friday of the semester, whichever comes first. The Snow Day Mickey Committee 2010's committee consists of: * President - Andrew Howell * Vice-President - Aiden Dunne * Treasurer - John Dominie * Secretary - Liam Peacock * Member-at-Large - Tara Sweeney * Guest Speaker - Kyle O'Grady Mickey Selection Process At a meeting sometime between September and December, each committee member selects a mickey. The names of these mickeys are thrown into a hat, and two are selected. The representatives for the selected mickeys then have a showdown at the nearest liquor store on, or as close as possible to, the first day of classes for the winter semester. The challenge: Rock-Paper-Scissors, best two out of three. Whoever wins the challenge gets to purchase their chosen mickey, to be consumed by all committee members. 2008 The final showdown consisted of Andrew and Aiden, Andrew representing Newfoundland Screech, and Aiden representing Crown Royal. In an epic display of FAIL, Andrew lost in straight sets. The 2008 Snow Day Mickey was Crown Royal. 2009 The final showdown consisted of Andrew, once again representing Screech, and Phil, representing the upstart dark-horse underdog Old Sam. Phil pulled out to an early lead, followed by a tie, which heightened the tension immeasurably. It was not to be again for Andrew, however, as Phil won the third set, making Old Sam the 2009 Snow Day Mickey. 2010 2010's final showdown featured Tara Sweeney and Lamb's, and perennial lovable loser Andrew with Newfoundland Screech. The Mickey buy ceremony took place at the Ropewalk liquor store on January 20th, 2010. After a test run in which both Andrew and Tara threw rocks, Andrew gained the lead for the first time ever, crushing Tara's scissors with a rock. The two held steady with twin rocks in the second set, but Andrew cut Tara's paper with scissors, ensuring that for the first time ever, the Snow Day Mickey would be Newfoundland Screech. 2011 2011's final showdown featured Andrew and Liam, both with Lamb's. These two contestants were drawn out of the famous party hat given to Mini Horse by Neil King. A motion to re-vote was quashed, and for some reason, the rock-paper-scissors competition to see who officially picked Lamb's went ahead as usual. The Day 2008 Snow Day Mickey 2008 began at about 3 in the afternoon. Memorial University had closed for the day due to inclement weather, and the only thing stopping the festivities was Aiden's place of employment. Everyone waited with bated breath for the call to come. When it did, jubilation reigned; the party had started. Everyone put on their Snow Day Mickey hats, and commenced the day with a shot. 2009 2009's festivities kicked off at 10:15 a.m. on February 18th. Memorial University gave the official signal of its closure until at least 5:00 p.m., allowing those gathered at 12 Polina Road to officially get on 'er. The first shot was downed at 10:30 a.m. Many drinking games, poker games, and rounds of Rock Band followed, with the closing ceremonies taking place at approximately 8:30 p.m. Non- and former poliners taking part in the event included Liam Peacock, Matt Baird, and Kyle O'Grady. 2010 In 2010, they played Poker. 2011 2011 was the day that Johnny Goodlooks died, so we will say no more, out of respect to Johnny Goodlooks. Closing Ceremonies When only a small amount of liquor remains, the loser of the showdown kneels before the winner, presenting him/her with the last shot. The winner consumes the shot, thus ending the festivities.